His Family
by MePhIlEsthedark6
Summary: Have you all watched that isekai anime where the mc's mother goes into another world with her son. This is a story based on the games Pokémon Red/Blue and FireRed/LeafGreen where Red's mom, not sure of name, leaves pallet with her son. Updates coming to you every single day!
1. Are you a boy or a girl?

**Quick statement, I do not own Pokémon.****This story however is something I got to** **get off my back for a very long time. This is however my first fic. Please send your reviews and criticism as i would like to improve my writing. Thank you.**

Cover art from The Poke Wallpapers

**Chapter****1\. Are you a boy or a girl?**

Red was annoyed. Not only was the professor nowhere to be found but his grandson Green Oak told him to go find his grandfather whist he wait in the lab. He was fuming so bad he was nearly mad enough to venture into the tall grass of Route 1 without a Pokémon on his own.

This of course led to Red going back to the Oaks household to find the professor exiting with a black bag.

"Ah Red! I was just going to look for you and Green. Sorry for the hold up, I had to pick up some Pokéballs at the mart in Viridian."

"Oh yes! To the lab my boy! It is a very big day for you and Green after all."

Red for the first time in an hour felt energized again. He was finally going to have his first pokemon. Though he had no issue with any of them he really just couldn't decide which one to pick.

They eventually arrived at the lab once more to see the irritating sight of Green tapping his foot.

"Gramps! There you are. I was going to come look for you myself. I have been waiting for you!"

"My apologies Green I had an errand to run."

Professor Oak made his was to a table and placed three Pokèballs on it.

"These as you two know are the Pokèballs that contain the treen native Kanto starters. Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Today you will choose your one of them as your very own and embark on an unforgettable journey. Go ahead boys choose."

"I'll let you pick first Red since you went to get Gramps."

Now Red knows Green means well but after being rivals for years, Red can see that he just wanted to have a pokemon with the type advantage. It didn't matter.

Red nodded his thanks and made his way in front if the table as Oak released the starters.

"Bulba!"

"Char!"

"Squirtle!"

Red leaned down and stared at the three, his gaze left the three sweating in anticipation.

Red took in a breath...

and held his hand out to none of the three in particular.

All who were present were confused at the motion but the three starters seemed to understand. Red was letting them choose him.

"Wha...Red are you...y-you want them to choose don't you."

The professor's eyes beamed with pride and joy.

The three starters paused as they weren't expecting this to be suddenly done to them. Ever since they were hatched they were told to be chosen by one of the two starting trainers chosen by Professor Oak and the last to be left for the professor himself. Now they had a chance to go see the world and not just be left at the lab.

It took some time for them to process this but finally the Bulbasaur determinedly stepped forth and took Red's hand with his paw.

"Bulba Bulba."

"It would seem Bulbasaur wants to go with you."

"..." Red smiled kindly at them and promptly step back.

"Wow I seriously didn't expect that. Umm...I choose Charmander, Gramps."

"A fully grown Charizard can be a sight to see Green. I wish to see one after you train her well."

"Leave it to me Gramps! Oh! Here Red Daisy wanted you to have this."

Green threw a mini computer like device over to Red. It was a brand new town map. Red still shocked at the kind gesture nodded his thanks and farewell to both Green and the professor as Green walked out.

huh...

That was weird, it felt like he was missing something. Something important.

Still trapped in his own thoughts, Red was pulled back to reality with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Red, lets battle our pokémon."

Green smirked confidently.

"..." The stare Red gave back might not mean much to anyone else, but to Green, it was a sign that his rival accepted the challenge with great anticipation. None of them will hold back.

"Go! Charmander!"

They threw both Pokéballs at the same time.

"Char!"

"Bulba!"

"Start this off with a growl! Then close in"

"...Tackle"

Bulbasaur quickly obeyed and rammed himself full force into Charmander.

"Char!" it cried out but held it's ground .

"Your a tough little guy huh?"

"Char!"

"I knew you had it in you! Scratch!"

Charmander nimbly zig zagged its movement to randomize her approach and the attack hit true.

"...Tackle."

Bulbasaur retaliated as instructed.

"...Grab it"

Bulbasaur then used his vines to entangle the lizard pokemon and lifted her into the air with a heave...

"...Slam her into the ground!"

...and with a ho, he brought it down with all his strength.

When the smoke cleared Green rushed to his pokémon's side.

"That was a good match. Return."

Red gestured his return with the flip of his hands and patted Bulbasaur on the head affectionately.

"Well Red looks like the pokemon picked the right trainers after all. I'm already planning a rematch."

"...Good luck Green."

"Welp. Smell you later momma's boy!"

ahhhhh. That was what he was missing. His rival never seemed to miss saying that. With a content sigh he returned his partner into his Pokéball and headed back home.

**Time skip**

At his household he found his mom making tea.

"Oh Red your back! which Pokémon did you choose?"

Red let out Bulbasaur for his mom to see.

"Oh! a Bulbasaur how cute!"

Her demeanour might be happy but Red knew better. After his father passed away, his mother, Violet, only had him for company. And now he was going somewhere far away for a very long time.

"All boys leave home someday. It said so on TV."

"Remember to look after each other alright."

"Bulba" he said with complete seriousness.

"...Always...I-I love you...mom"

She couldn't take it anymore, her visage flooded with sad streaks of tears but the smile still remained.

"I l-love you too son."

Red made his way to the door and stopped. His mother followed hoping to see him walk away into the world. To see him one last time for a long time.

Red checked his gear for one last time to be sure and looked at his house, his home however was ahead. The entire Kanto region was waiting.

But he could not step forward.

Not without his mother. Because home is...home is where someone is thinking of you. And there is no one else his mother worries for.

Red turned to her.

"...Come with me" he said softly.

Violet's expression became that of shock and then worry.

" But the house I-I have to make sur-"

She was silenced by the hand her son offered. With a longing look on her son's face, she knew what she had to do.

She smiled and turned.

"Give me a moment sweetheart, I'll get my old gear."


	2. Assembling the pieces

**I do not own Pokémon. I don't even think I own Violet but hey, I'm gonna say I don't own her anyways, even the name. Even then I'm sure I'm not the first to call her that. I mean there are a LOT of fanfics out there...you never know.**

Cover art from The Poke Wallpapers

**Chapter 2:** **Assembling the pieces.**

[**ummm quick note (_italics) _is for pokespeech**]

**[also note ****_'italics' _is for human thoughts]**

**Its hard to write from Reds POV but I wanted to at least shed some light on how his team and mother think. If this needs any changes, please notify my. Thank you.**

Red got a call from the Professor to return to the lab to be given something. He had an idea what it was. Probably a starting pack of Pokéballs. So here he was now.

Hearing a slide of the door he expected to see the elder Oak. But...

"You got to be kidding me. Gramps is not here yet?"

"..." Red shook his head.

Green sighed " Its becoming a habit, I swear."

After a few moments the familiar hum of the professor killed their boredom.

" I'm sorry boys, you see I had t-"

"Its alright gramps. What did you call us for?"

" Ahh! This is a great undertaking in pokémon history, these are called Pokédexes. They are an encyclopedia that can show you all the necessary information on the pokemon you captured. To obtain data on all the Pokémon in the world, that was my dream."

He sigh "But I am too old to go out in the field for who knows how long. So I'm going to gift you two with it. This will help you better understand your Pokémon."

"...!" Red was elated. Imagine all the things he could do with the Dex. Everying he needed to know about his pokémon!

Score.

" Sweet. Just leave it to me gramps. I'm already done two captures in Route 1. I'll be on my way."

Green then made for the door but not before completing his duty to annoy Red. Its honestly a tradition for the two at this point. For Red, its an annoying tradition.

"You need to step up your game Red. Smell you later!"

Red huffed then nodded his thanks to the professor and left for home.

**Time skip**

After his mother packed her important belongings and essential survival gear and stuffed it in her bag.The mother was taking everything a newbie trainer could dream for. Food, water, escape ropes and all sorts of different pokéballs. Not to mention a bunch of repels that will come in handy.

Well Red still doesn't know how all that could fit, probably Pokéball technology on a greater scale. The developers for this tech he knew are based in the Hoenn region, called the Devon Corporation. They specialize in creating trainer trinkets to help them on their journey. This included an item called the Pokénav. Basically a newer, more affordable Pokégear. The company has some competition though from developers in Unova that are in the making of developing a face to face communication feature in their version of the Pokégear.

How did he know this? Well while he was preparing for leaving Pallet, a boy has gotta cover the essentials for all trainers after all. This let to actually more immense digging to know more.

That being said the two are at the porch of no return if you will, Pallet had a small 8 metre opening that people can exit to Route 1.

"Lets go Red." his mom smiled sweetly.

"...!" he beamed...then inhaled...

...and stepped forth.

to an adventure calling for them.

**Time skip**

It did not take the two long to see many wild Pokémon running around and avoiding them and honesty Red was getting annoyed.

"Patience Red, you'll have your chance"

"..." he slumped. This was harder then the boy thought.

" Don't be discouraged. You're already a better trainer then most, after all you already came up with that training scedule and the way you wish to tackle the gym circuit. Rock then water then electric before the mirror match and at that point you will already have gotten the Pokémon needed to overcome weaknesses."

"..." his posture remained. After all, what was the use without actually catching the answer to our weakness. Those damn Pidgeys! Why do all of them have sand attack!

In an instant he froze like hawk eying his prey he slowly turned...a rustle.

Out of the tall grass popped out a Spearow after just finishing off a Rattata.

"...!" he threw.

"Saur!!"

"...Leech seed"

Bulbasaur complied. They had been training for a while back at Pallet while waiting for Violet to sort out her house for a day. The attack was hard to master. Precise timing and accuracy are needed to pull off this move. Nevertheless practice makes perfect, and Red did.

The attack landed. The Spearow was caught off guard and hastily tried to peck its was through the thick roots.

Red beamed with pride for his partner's reaction speed. They learned just a couple of minutes back that both the trainer and the Pokémon must not fail at the opening throw and first move as both needed to be fast and precise if they wanted to get the upper hand in capturing or fighthing a wild Pokémon. Again, those damned Pidgeys!

"...Tackle"

Bulbasaur launched himself at his target and knocked the Spearow back into a tree.

"...Again"

One last ram from the grass starter proved too much for the flyer and thus the ball flew.

Shake.

Shake.

Shake.

Ding!!

" That was amazing Red! You handled your first catch like an expert and you did spectacular, Bulbasaur!"

"...Thanks."

"Bulba!"

The two males blushed with the praise and decided to heal their new friend.

Inserting the nozzle of the potion into the middle dot of the Pokéball he pulled the trigger and spayed the potion.

After emptying the contents into the ball he waited for the potion to take effect.

While waiting he scanned the ball with the Dex.

**Spearow (Normal Flying). The tiny bird pokémon. Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. Its short wings make it inept at flying. It moves about hurriedly and pecks at Bug-type Pokémon in the tall grass.**

**This spearow is a female and has the ability Keen Eye.**

**Moves:**

**Peck**

**Growl**

**Leer**

**Quick attack**

"Oh Red it must be experienced. Usually Spearows only know peck and growl. I do believe quick attack is an egg move for Spearows."

"...hmm" Red wondered. A very good capture for a beginner.

His first capture.

"Bulba" his trusty starter nudged him.

Oh right they wanted to meet the spearow.

He sent her out.

Spearow then squawked at his partner, clearly angry at being bested by a grass type.

"...hey." Red knelt down behind the prideful flying type and offered a hand.

"...Happy to have you as my first capture."

Spearow stood a little taller at the praise but slumped again after being reminded of her capture.

"Bulba. Saur." (_You're_ _quite the battler)_

The flying type found some dignity in the acknowledgement in the grass type starter, it was obviously skilled in combat.

Spearow chirped her gratitude for a good fight. She then turned to her trainer.

"...I'm Red...thats my mom, Violet"

" Hello Spearow nice to meet you." she patted Spearow's head.

"Spearow!" (_I'm Saber) _Chirped the flying type.

"Bulba saur!"(_Welcome to the team)._

**Time skip**

It was half past noon and Violet was having the time of her life, watching her son grow up and having fun was much more refreshing way to past the time. It felt much more at home with her son near her. It felt like she was young again. Having novel experiences everyday, that was what it means to be a pokémon trainer after all.

"...mom?"

"Yes Red?"

"...Why did you not go on a journey when you were my age?"

The question made her pause for a while.

"Well when I was young I was studying to be a nurse. I didn't have that much of a interest in training pokémon nor the time to do it sweety."

"..." the answer satisfied him for now. He knew that after his father passed, his mother can no longer pursue her career and had to take care of him.

They usually spend their time at Oak's ranch. Red would play and study at the lab and his mother would voluntarily treat any sick pokémon there.

Violet had a knack for healing as it would seem for both humans and pokémon. She was so good at doing that she could probably give the Joys a run for their money. Professor Oak even decided to pay her to be the town's healer.

"...Do you enjoy it out here with the pokémon?"

Violet had originally planned on pursuing her career again when Red eventually left but something told her she just couldn't stop thinking about her son. She would be so depressed she would probably just stay home and wait. Constantly going to Red's room and making sure it was clean. Hoping to one day get over it and move on.

Who was she kidding. How could she. Red was all she had left. And she would be lonely for a very long time even with work it cannot distract her mind for long.

" I love it out here" _'Its not lonely anymore'_

rustle.

"hmm?"

rustle.

Red immediately sprang up and called upon his newest pokémon.

pop. "Spearow!!" squaked Saber.

(_What is it my master?)_

"Ratta!"

(_Oh, you got to be kidding me!)_

Saber made a delighted chirp

_( I see it is feeding time already! My master has awarded me with an early bite.)_

"Rattata?"

(_Woman? What are you going on about?)_

"...Quick attack"

Saber complied and dove for the surprised rat with light trailing behind her.

Rattata tried to dodge out of the way but was hit by the attack nonetheless. The Spearow did not let up and continued assaulting the rat with pecks as instructed by Red.

"...leer now"

With a killer look in its eyes, literally, the Rattata was slowly backing up in fear.

Red saw his chance and threw a red and white ball towards the unnoticing target.

click. suck.

Shake.

Shake.

Shake.

Ding!!

"Spearow!!"

(_My food!! huff. You have been fortunate that my master has shown you mercy...vermin)_

" Good job Red another fine capture of the day."

Red smiled at his mother, thanking her for her support. Pulling out the Pokédex he scanned Rattata.

**Rattata (Normal) The mouse pokémon. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down.**

**This rattata is a male and has the ability Hustle.**

**Moves:**

**Tackle**

**Tail whip**

Not bad, the extra boost in attack is greatly appreciated. It just needs some x accuracy battle item to really give him a boost. Especially when he learns moves like Hyper Fang.

"...good job spearow"

The flying type in question chirped

(_I thank you for your praise my master)_

Red then let all his pokémon out to acquaint themselves.

"Bulba"

(_Hmmm no battle this time, what is it partner? Ho? Who's this?)_

"Ratta. Rattata."

(_The names_ _Nickleson. Emile Nickleson of the Nicklesons family.)_

"Saur."

(_Oh! Well nice to meet you Emily. I'm Bulbasaur.)_

"Rattata!"

(_Its Emile damnit!)_

"Spearow."

(_Quiet vermin.)_

"Ratta! Ratta ratta rattata!"

(_uwu .You guys are being mudbrays! Tell them trainer!)_

"..."

"Ratt?"

(_huh?_)

"Spearo. Spearow?"

(_Master doesn't talk very much. Also you will address me as ma'am understood?)_

"ratt"

(_yes ma'am)_

**End of chapter**

**Woah ok I'm done. So my plan for Red is that he will beat the gyms and elite four as well as complete the Pokédex but Im also going to be giving Violet many chances to shine in this fic specifically the chapters after the next one.**

**I will try not to spoil anything about Violet's coming adventures with Red but for now the son and his team will take the spotlight.**

**Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you have a great day.**


	3. Crossroads

**First and foremost, I am going to try and stay true to the games and making Red unbeatable and if he were to 'lose' it would not involve his skill as a trainer. But if this is unrealistic please tell me so I can change this as I am unsure which direction to take is better. That being said Red will have a moment of weakness at the beginning of this chapter.**

**Red will also address his pokémon by their species name. I mean obviously he can't understand pokéspeech but I will address his team by their names to not confuse everyone when a potential mirror match occurs. Especially Nidoran fights...shivers.** **Also giving Red's team actual names make for good conversation and character m I rite?**

**[ (_italics) _is pokéspeech]**

**[ "insert line" is normal speech]**

**[ '_i__talics_ ' is for thoughts both for pokémon and humans]**

Cover art from The Poke Wallpapers

**Chapter 3: Crossroads**

The rest of the trek from Route 1 was uneventful for Red. The progress on his yeam however begged the differ.

Rattata learned quick attack through tutelage from Spearow. He also mastered focus energy and Bulbasaur learnt vine whip easily.

The scedule was fixed training and ample rest in the mornings. Lunch courtesy of his mom and travelling in the afternoon and evenings will be a little more walking then setting up camp.

Currenty they were in Viridian's mart. Violet was purchasing something for the both of them.

Red exited the mart as soon as he stocked up on some paralyze heals and antidotes for the pesky pokémon in the Viridian forest.

And now...

"...locked."

The infamous Viridian gym had been closed for a while now.

Red suspected as much, he planned to take this gym as soon as it opens. Thats why he targeted Pewter's Rock gym first but it would be favourably better if he could get an early start in Viridian.

With a huff Red decided to head back to the mart to check on what his mother had bought.

Along the way something caught his eye. It was a trio of suspiciously dressed men lurking in the alleyway. Red eyed the group with scrutiny and noticed the Pokéballs strapped on each of their belts.

About two each.

Are they some sort of gang, and this close to a gym?

It was known that gyms usually provide security to the city they are established in as Kanto was indeed facing an increasing crime rate in the recent years.

There was the notorious biker gang that ruled the cycling road west of Celadon but Red assumed these people were not the biker gang. Too shady and and there were no bikes in sight.

"Hey guys."

They noticed him.

"Wha-Oh. Hey twerp, scram. Didn't your parents told you not to stare at strangers?"

"..."

"You mocking us kid?"

The one in front looked left and right for a moment. Probably to check for any eyewitnesses.

"Don't make this hard on us all kid. Hand over your pokémon and cash. We'll let you go."

"Your getting soft man. That last job at Cinnabar made your balls drop off?"

Pokémon thieves, of course. With a click a Pokéball enlarged in his hand. There was no way to outrun them, a loud squawk from Spearow might draw enough attention.

"Its just not your day kid."

"What did I tell ya. Soft."

**Viridian mart**

**Violet's POV**

"Where did he run off to?"

"Looking for someone madam?"

The young man at the counter was sweet. Most citizens in Kanto usually minded their own business but I can see the genuine concern and curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm looking for my son. He can't have gotten far. So I wandered back here to see if he returned."

"A shame. Is he a pokémon trainer?"

"Why yes."

"Then you shouldn't worry too much madam. He will be able to take care of himself."

"I hope so."

**Near Viridian gym**

**No POV**

"What in the world?"

"H-He beat us all."

"This kid isn't human."

"..."

Raising his hand to flick his wrist, Red signaled the return of his Rattata.

The team was hurt pretty bad. These guys were no slouch, well for a beginner trainer like Red at least. With a little more training these three won't pose a threat.

Returning Rattata into his Pokéball Red hastily scanned for an opening to make an escape.

"Well well well, what seems to be the problem?"

Another man appeared before him This one had weirdly combed purple hair and is wearing an insane grin.

'_H__e's dangerous._'

"Yo Astro! Put him to sleep."

The last thing Red felt was a hard knock to his noggin. Then...darkness.

"Loot'em! We're moving out."

'_Honestly, to think the boss hired complete incompetent coconuts to deal in business this close to the gym._

_Three, yes, that's right, three of them couldn't even take care of one newbie trainer._

_Sometimes I think these guys aren't taking this job seriously...and thats coming from me! _'

The purple haired grunt suddenly noticed something in Red's pocket.

"W-Wait thats..."

A shiny red device with a camera fitted at the upper right corner and surrounded by a yellow outline marking the lens caught his eye.

...a Pokédex.

"Change of plans! Load him into the truck we're taking him to Archer!"

"But Petrel, isn't kidnapping a kid going a bit too far?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? Load. Him. Into. The. TRUCK!!"

"Yes sir!" the four said in unison.

**Viridian Pokémon ****center**

"Not here either?"

"Sorry dear, we haven't seen that young boy since earlier this morning."

"Its alright" '_Its not__._'

Violet was getting anxious about the situation. Red wanders around from time to time, but never without returning a little later.

She exited the Pokémon center and made for the mart once more.

"Hey get back here with those!"

It was that kind young man at the counter. He seems to be a little irritated.

Around the corner there was a little yellow Pokémon that was chewing on some treats. Based on the look on the mart employee, said treats were probably stolen.

"Pika pika."

How cute, the little one was apparently amused by his actions. However it was a crime that was commited and Violet wasn't going to stand back and ignore it.

"Little one, don't you know that stealing is an offense?"

"Pika?"

The Pokémon just noticed the crowd it drew and quickly made a beeline for the alleyway to avoid being caught or punished.

"Hey! Come back here!"

But the pokemon kept on running. It proved to be quite nimble, leaping over storage crates and baskets alike. Never looking back.

"If your hungry you don't have to steal!"

At the sentence, the yellow theif stopped. Turned around and gave the woman a confused look.

All his life, Pikachu had stolen to survive. He lived life on the streets without food or shelter everyday and here is a human who didn't have the slightest hint of his tribulations, is telling him this taurush*t!!

The look of perplex on his face morphed into a deadpan. This woman was serious wasn't she?

The dark alley fell silent.

"Oh you poor dear. You must have had a terrible life. All alone and no one to care of or to receive care from."

More or less, but it didn't bother Pikachu. That's life after all. The world just keeps on turning. You got to accept it, or else your better off dead.

Pikachu was going to hightail it once more when he abruptly stiffened. His pause went noticed of course.

"Hey lady! Give us your money and well be on our way."

Violet cursed in her head. It was foolish of her to enter a secluded alleyway where anyone could be robbed.

"Go Ekans!"

"Ekansssss"

(_Best you comply. We don't want to have any problems now do we?_ )

' _Oh man, its those guys who nearly caught me for pranking them the other day! I gotta get out of here._ ' thought Pikachu.

He closed in on the opposite side of the alleyway.

But it was blocked.

" And where do you think your going, rat?"

' _Shoot! Got no choice. I'm gonna have to fight! _'

"Go Zubat! Use supersonic."

An eyeless blue bat Pokémon appeared from the man's Pokéball and let out an sound wave that shot towards the yellow electric type.

Pikachu easily dodged the attack and began charging up a thundershock when...

"Ekansssss"

The snake Pokémon sneaked up on him and landed a painful bite.

"We'll deal with you later lady. For now this rat is gonna pay for pranking Team Rocket!"

"Ekans, wrap!"

"Pika!"

(_Uh oh!_ )

It was then Violet suddenly yelled.

"Pikachu quickly! Use Thunderwave!"

"Pika? Pikaaaachuuuu!"

The snake pokémon let out a cry before getting stunned.

"Why you! Zubat use leech life."

"Again use Thunderwave!"

"Pikaaachuuuuu!"

Both poison types collapsed in paralysis

"Now Thundershock!"

The yellow mouse pokémon spun itself in the air, redirecting its descent.

"Piiiikaaaachuuuuu!"

The attack left Ekans and Zubat spasming on the ground.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

(_Hah! Nice call lady! Now for some payback!_ )

The electic mouse let out a menacing crackle of electricity shoot from its cheeks while eying the two men in black.

"Oh shoot, return!"

"Let's get out of here!"

The two men quickly ran before being knocked in the head by two rusty old macho braces, courtesy of Violet.

They then proceeded to comically tumble onto the ground.

"Hmph! That should keep them quiet while I call the police."

Pikachu couldn't believe his eyes. Just a few moments ago this lady's attitude took a hundred eighty degree turn.

The little yellow electric type was seriously unnerved by the woman before him who was currently wiping her hands due to holding something rusty and was probably in the trash for days.

"Hmm!" she hummed.

"We make a good team."

' _Yea I guess we do '_

**Time skip**

"Thank you. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Than-"

"Please you don't have to madam. Its our job after all. Besides, we owe you one. The whole of Kanto's police force will be on the case. I'll guarantee it!"

Violet was in tears. Its been 4 hours now and Red still hasn't been found. She told the Officer Jenny of Viridian that those Team Rocket grunts that were responsible for pokémon theft were the possible suspects.

'_But that wouldn't make any sense. Why would they take Red along with the pokémon? _'

"Please find him. He's such a kind and lovely boy. Why did he deserve this?"

"You can count on us madam... I cannot imagine how you feel. You see...I myself am a mother of two... and I know of that if they we're to ever go missing I'll stop at nothing until I find them! Both me and my husband."

Jenny's words seem to comfort Violet as she stopped sniffing and just hugged the green haired police officer.

Sure enough, the force had to move out and leave the rest to the investigation team.

As Violet knew she had to cooperate and stay in Viridian for more questioning if even to find the smallest of hopes of a lead, she fiddled again.

She can't expect herself to stay here while her son needs her. She had to go. She had to find him. She already told the police all she knew. But how, she already checked a QUARTER of the entire city!!

What leads does she have?

Where to possibly start?

Violet gradually sank down onto the pavement into a squat.

"Pika chu."

huh?

"Pika."

"Not now dear. I'm not in the mood."

The electric mouse responded by climbing on the now kneeling form of the sobbing woman.

"Pika pikapika pikachu pika."

"...wait."

She lifted the pokémon to her eye level.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Chu."

He nodded.

"Can you... help me find my son?"

"Chu."

Another nod.

At that, Violet gasped.

"How?"

"Pikaaaaaaachu."

(_I know a guy._)

**End of chapter**

**Yeaaa some good old gen 1 lore for the road. And yes my people...daily uploads.**

**I have no life!!!!!!!**

**Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Send me some of that good feedback if you want me to add in some memorable moments of Red's merry party in omakes.**

**Til morrow!**


End file.
